Rain Against the Window
by Ashesofthesoul
Summary: A prequel to Your Love Can Be My Sight, Rain Against the Window goes more in depth to the lives of both Antonio and Lovino.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, Ashes back! So this is actually going to be both Lovi and Antonios seperate stories I haven't quite decided how I nt to set it up yet, whether I want to do all Antonio, then all Lovino, or whether I want to alternate chapters. What do you guys think? Anyways, I hope you enjoy! I'll be writing a companion fic as well called Until Forever, which is about Gilbert and Francis, so look forward to that!**

"Mi amor, what is wrong?" Lessandro cradled his girlfriend in his arms, stroking through the sobbing girls hair tenderly. It was rare for Isabel to cry, so naturally her sobbing form had him in a panic.

"I can not say! You'll hate me!" The raven haired girl hiccuped into him. Nimble fingers curled into the fabric of his shirt, clutching on for all she was worth, breathing in his scent. Isabel wanted to savor it, to memorize every detail, because as soon as she told him, she'd never be able to experience it again. He would hate her for sure!

A loving smile touched the boys lips, as he tipped her chin up in his hands, eyes holding the same sincerity that rang through his voice. "Isabel, mi corazon, nothing you could ever do or say would make me hate you. Tell me what is wrong, I'll love you the same." They had been called foolish and naive. Of course they had. Neither had ever dated anyone else, and at only seventeen, they swore that they were in love. But they were well on their way to proving it, the two had been together since they were fifteen, and Isabels mama swore to Lessandros that the two would be high school sweethearts who grew old together.

"R-remember…. w-when we…?" Isabel trailed off, her eyes moving to her lap, staring in shame as she wrung her hands together. It had been only three months ago that the two had become intimate. They had talked about it beforehand, deciding they were both ready. It was a sin to have sex before marriage, but it wasn't possible to get pregnant the first time anyways right? Isabel was sure if they only tried it once, no one would ever know. It had been wonderful for both of them, and despite the awkwardness as they tried to figure it out, when their bodies finally met it was heaven like neither had known before. It hadn't lasted long, but neither was disappointed, sharing soft sweet kisses in the lamplight of Lessandros familys barn. And when they drifted to sleep in the hay, it was tangled in each others arms, both even more certain that their love was real.

"Of course I do, Isabel. It was the most incredible night of my life, why would I forget?" Lessandro questioned. His anxiousness grew, was she having regrets? Evens till, he kept his voice calm. It would do no good to panic now.

Hazel eyes flickered with fear as Isabel took a deep breath. It was best to just spit it out right? "I'm pregnant." She said bluntly. She expected him to be angry. To call her a whore, and kick her out, the same as the other girls at school who had gotten pregnant had been treated. What she hadn't expected were the arms that held her a little closer, and the soft laugh in her ear.

"Corazon… do you really mean it?" Lessandro grinned down at her, kissing her deeply as he wiped away her tears. "We're going to have a baby.. our own hijo, mi amor!" With that he swept her into the air, spinning her happily. Setting her on the couch, he kneeled in front of her, taking her hand. "Isabela Carriedo-Flores, will you marry me? I know we're young… our parents are going to be angry. but I'm willing to work hard to provide a life for you and our little one. I'll protect you both, I swear it."

He had kept his promise. Telling their parents had been the most terrifying thing for them both, but they had done it together. Isabels parents had taken it far worse than Lessandros. "You're what!?" Her father had screamed. "Puta! No daughter of mine is a teenage whore!" Her mother had just watched, chocolate eyes looking away every now and then as though it absolved her of responsibility. Lessandro had jumped quickly to her defense, saying she was no whore, and that he was going to marry her. He wouldn't be frightened off, emerald eyes firm as he stared down the older man. "You want the little whore?" The older man had snarled. "Fine! Take her! Isabel, don't you dare come crawling back to us! You are no daughter to me!"

And it had been Lessandro who had held her tight in his arms that night, curled up together in his small bed, a comforter guarding them from the outside world. His parents had simply told him he was responsible for himself and his family now. He would have to get a job, they said, they wouldn't baby him anymore. But they still loved him, and graciously welcomed Isabel into their family. He had gotten a job on a nearby farm the next day, working to help the old farmer.

The pregnancy had been a hard one. As she grew bigger, the raven haired girl had to face all sorts of ridicule at school, and in public. She heard the whispers behind her back, and it hurt. The physical strain was great as well, the girl had a small build and her body wasn't adjusting well to pregnancy. Isabel was happy though, no one could take that from her. The two were married, renting a small cottage. It wasn't much, but it was home, and while Lessandro worked, she worked on making it something to be proud of.

It had been chilly the night their son was born, Isabel curled under a blanket in front of the fire as Lessandro made her dinner. The pain that tore through her was sudden, and strong, eliciting a worried cry from the teen. It couldn't be time, it was too soon! She wasn't due for another three weeks! "Lessandro! I… I think the baby is coming!" She wailed, another sharp pain tearing through her abdomen. Lessandro wasted no time getting her into the car, heading for the hospital.

Six hours later, a very exhausted Isabel lay in the hospital bed, a tiny baby boy cradled in her arms.

"I'm afraid I have some bad news…" The doctor began, cold fear welling in Lessandros chest. "Your son… he is blind. He will never see, the optic nerves have not fully developed." He explained, saddened for the young couple. Lessandros fingers stabbed through dark curls, tears welling in his eyes as he looked to his beloved wife, surprised to see the serene smile on her lips.

"I guess he'll just be a very special boy then, won't he?" She replied, brushing her fingers over the childs cheeks in awe. "He's gorgeous... Lessandro, what should be name him?" She questioned, tiredly wiping the sweat from her brow.

"Antonio." He murmured, taking his loves free hand in his own and giving a gentle squeeze.

"Antonio…" She smiled. "I like it. Hola, little Antonio. I'm your mama, and this is your papa. And you are our very special little boy, who we love very much."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Hey guys! Sorry this one took so long, I've been crazy busy with school and cosplay! Okay so I decided it will alternate between the two, although I'll make it clear which is which! Anyways enjoy, i'll hopefully have the next chapter up in a few hours.**

Abrienne cradled the small boy in her arms, a smile on her lips as she gently kissed his head. Her little Lovino. He was perfect. "That child is no good!" The words were snarled from a beautiful girl, a few years older than Abrienne herself, and brought a frown to the twenty one year olds lips.

"Cinzia, why on earth would you say something so cruel? Sorella, look at him! Mio bambino is a little angel." She protested, instinctively holding the child closer to her chest. Never before had she heard her older sister speak so cruelly, and about her own dear child at that! The child Abrienne and Emiliano had been trying for since their wedding night almost two years prior. He was their little miracle.

"Look at his face!" The elder hissed, eyeing the child with contempt. "He will be a rotten boy, he has a mean face, and trouble in his eyes! If you were wise, sorellina, you would dump him in the river and be done with it!"

Emiliano frowned, resting a calming hand on his wifes shoulder. "Cinzia, I think you should go. You are not welcome in our home as long as you wish death on our child." He said coldly, dark eyes piercing the older woman. How dare she suggest they do something so awful to their baby!

Cinza obliged, leaving after a few more snarled words at the boy, tears welling up in Abriennes eyes. Emiliano wiped them away gently, pressing tender kisses to her cheeks and eyes. "Abri, mi amor, don't listen to her. She is just jealous of our beautiful son, si? You know she can not have any of her own. Do not take her cruel words personally, they are spoken out of anger." He soothed, before carefully removing the baby from her arms, cradling Lovino to his chest, fingers skimming through soft auburn strands. "You should get some sleep, Abrienne. It's been a long day for you, I know how tired you have been since Lovino was born. I'll take care of him for tonight, I can use the bottles you prepared in the fridge. Go rest. Everything is under control."

Another kiss was pressed to her lips, as the raven haired woman was sent to their room. It was true- she was absolutely exhausted. She had been doing her very very best to run a house and watch a baby, and it was harder than she had anticipated. Getting snuggled into her covers, it wasn't long before she slipped into a peaceful sleep.

Emiliano sat in the rocking chair in front of the fire, raising a blanket around him and the babe. "My little Lovino." He murmured, one strong finger stroking the infants olive cheeks. "You must always be a good brave little boy and prove them wrong… You must." He told him, a wry smile tugging at his lips as the boy smiled innocently up at him in response. Of course, he was too young to understand. Emiliano knew that. He also knew what pressure would be put on the boy. He could only hope his little one could stand up to the pressure.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N Ahh I'm so sorry updates are so slow on this! School is getting pretty hectic, but in two weeks I'll be done my exams, and then I have a whole month to work on this for you guys! I hope you are all enjoying it so far!**

It was late when Lessandro arrived home, two year old Antonio already in the special footie pajamas with the hood his mama had made him. Lessandro and Isabel had figured it would be easier to get the tot to go to bed if he had pajamas he actually wanted to wear. They were half right; little Antonio adored wearing his jammies, tiny chubby fingers constantly running over the smooth soft fabric of the ears, thumb of his free hand shoved in his mouth, sucking happily. But the boy never wanted to go to bed.

The moment he heard the door open, the child bolted, running until he bumped into his fathers legs with a little, "Oof!"

"Papi!" He chortled, little arms waving excitedly as he waited to be picked up. A smile tugged at Lessandros lips as he obliged, lifting his son up and raspberrying his cheeks, tickling the boys tummy. "Where you a good boy for Mami today?" He asked, moving Antonio so the childs was cradled against his shoulder, Antonios arms winding around his fathers neck. "Si! Si!" He chirped, as Lessandro began to carry him down the hall towards his room.

"I bet you'll be a good boy and get into bed then, si?" The Spanish man teased, rubbing his sons back. "If you do, Papi will tell you a story!" The child paused, and Lessandro knew he had him. Antonio could never say no to a story.

Sure enough, when he was tucked into bed, Antonio cuddled into the covers, running his little fingers once more over the softness of his hood before curling them around his blanket. Lessandro sat beside the boy, leaning against the headboard and stroking through his sons hair lovingly as he began his story.

"Once upon a time, in a land far away, there was a little fairy prince." He began, free fingers curling around the toddlers little ones. "The fairy prince was a very happy boy, who loved to play in the garden that surrounded his home, and to help his Mami, the queen of the fairies, with anything he could! One day, when he and Mami had finished planting the new seeds to keep their beautiful forest alive, Mami took his hand, flying far above the tree tops and settling on a cloud. "Mi hijo." The queen told him, her lips curving upwards in a smile as the soft cloud swayed and moved beneath them. She reached out, capturing the princes hand and pressing it to her lips so he could feel the smile. "Can you feel the wind, little darling? How it tickles your skin, never rough, but as though it is bidding you good morning? That is how we must always treat others, my sweet, as though they are precious and delicate, as we are to the wind. There will be those who will be cruel, but you must never let them break your smile, little prince. When you feel sad, listen to birds, to the leaves rustling. Feel the summer air kiss your skin. Remember that nature, our kingdom and all we have- it is a treasure."

The child let out a happy, quiet noise, face cuddling into his fathers large hand, the man looking down just to realize the boy was asleep. Of course he was, the poor little thing must have been exhausted staying up so late. Lessandro leaned down, pressing a sweet kiss to the childs curls. "Goodnight, Toni. Papi loves you very much."

He stood carefully as to not wake the boy, returning to the living room and pressing a sweet kiss to his wifes lips.

"Is he asleep?" Isabel asked, her thumb brushing over her husbands jaw tenderly.

"Like a baby." He replied, before sighing gently, moving to press a kiss to his beloveds palm. "I worry about what will happen when he grows, mi amor. We won't always be able to shield him." He murmured.

Isabels smile faltered for a moment. "Si.. I know you are right.. but can't we try? I don't want him to ever think there is something wrong with him, or that he's missing out. He is perfect in every way, no different than the other children! Besides, for now, he is happy with you and I, and he loves it when Jose lets you take him to the farm with you. Can't we just hide him a little longer? Until he is old enough to understand?" She pleaded, desperation in her voice. Their son was their world, she couldn't bare to think of him being bullied!

"Shhh… shhh mi corazon, of course we can." He soothed, pulling her into his strong embrace. "We will do all we can for him." With that, he scooped her tenderly into his arms, shutting off the lights and carrying her to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, I just wanted to apologize for this story being so slow. I am currently insanely busy with school, as well as moving next week and looking for a job. I also wanted to let you guys know I am currently doing fanfiction commissions.**

**These commissions are $5 us a piece, and you can choose any characters, au, plot, whether you want it to be smut, fluff, angst, etc. They are normally done same night, and I accept payment on paypal. If any of you are interested, you can message me on my tumblr: tomates-y-besos, or email me at **

**Thanks! -Ashes**


End file.
